Paw Patrol high school life
by TuffSnow
Summary: The paw patrol in high school with their siblings
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm not going to do tuff in this story so don't get annoyed with me

chapter 1

charcters: Clyde and chase German Shepard, Tank pit bull, Jack and Jason and Zuma Labrador, Skye cockapoo, Rubble English bulldog, Nathon and Rocky mixed breed, Marshall Dalmatian, Everest husky and Joseph wolf, jasmine and Jeli Great Danes.

"morning chase" "morning Clyde" said chase. They both got ready to go to school and then I asked chase "who's the hottest girl in class, not Skye though" "probably Jeli and jasmine" chase answered. In class Zuma walked in and asked who I was I said "hi I'm Clyde, chases smarter brother, who are you then mate" "I'm Zuma" Zuma said. "Everyone we have Clyde joining us today" the teacher said as the class said "hello Clyde" I then said "hi there guys I'm chases smarter brother, I was just at military training last year so that's why I'm here now, plus I'm a hacker" instead of saying I have powers. Then Jeli came in I just got lost in here eyes and smiled at her. She said "oh hi Clyde" I then saw her blush at me. Yus she might like me I might ask her at lunch.

in Pe I was getting changed then I remembered my huge scar on my back, as soon as I took my top of everyone just asked me how I got it "I got it from falling from 150 feet in the sky" I said. They just stared at me for the rest of the period. It was interval and I asked Jeli out, she said "yes I would love to" she blushed and saw Tank and she introduced me to him. Then I said "yo Tank did you get that name cause you're a beast" "I don't think so" he said.

when the day ended I told chase I was going on a date with Jeli he smiled and told everyone what I was doing. We walked along the beach, and lied down next to each other and I said "this was nice having a date with you, can I tell you secret" "sure" "well I ummmm have super powers okay now don't freak out but I can read send move things with my mind" I said. "Well see ya tomorrow" I said "bye" she said and left. Back at the lookout I found chase and asked "have you asked Skye out yet" "no" he said and Skye overheard me and chase, she now knows chase likes her.

no rude reviews ok see y'all later. 😐


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day in form a new pup joined school his name was Marcus, he was a pit bull. He had a weapon on his utility belt. The newbie is a bully, but he doesn't know I have 16 different black belts and got top of the class for self defence. He was trying to get a girl on the first day. At morning tea, I said "how about we fight to see who's best" he pulled out a knife ang I pulled the finger at him and humped the air. He charged at me and I just ducked and flipped him over making him stab his leg. He continued to run at me but I kept on dodging him, he grabbed out a gun and shot at me, but I grabbed the bullet just before my face. I then said "ohhhhh so now you want to kill me, huh" he stared at me and said "how, how can you do that" "I can cause I'm top of the classes in fighting and P.E., mate" I said. He looked me in the eyes and then my eyes turned lighting pink. I then said "you want to tell all the bullies to come get me" he ran off and got Shane, Justin, Quahelia, Lorodo, James and Grithith. I was amazed at who he got because Quahelia and Grithith the meanest bullies in school. They all charged at me with knives and machetes, I just stood there doing nothing, they all went to stab me but when they did their weapons broke. They stood there with shock on their faces. I then walked up to James and picked up by the neck strangling him then I through him out the window of the diner.

Later on I had a detention and so did the bullies.

Marshall: rocky

Rocky: yuh

Marshall: can I tell you something

Rocky: what is it

Marshall: well I kinda like Everest

Rocky: yeah I can tell because you act weird around her

Marshall: I do not

Rocky: yeah you do

Marshall: fine just don't tell anyone okay cause I'm gonna tell her at the end of school

Rocky: sure thing Marshall

Marshall left and rocky texted Clyde about this

Clyde's phone buzzed he picked it up and said 'meet me in sixth period k'

In sixth period in Pe I walked up to rocky and said "what did you want to talk about"

Rocky: ummmm tell Everest about Marshall at end of school

Clyde: so Marshalls finally gonna tell her

Rocky: yeah

Everest heard her name and asked us what we were talking about. Then Clyde grabbed her and pulled her into the corner.

Clyde: Everest Marshalls gonna tell ya some thing after school

Everest: what is he going to tell me

Rocky: well he's gonna tell you he likes ya

Everest: really

Rocky: yeah

Clyde: don't mention our names though okay

Everest: okay

Everest then hugged us both and ran off.

Marshall just got out the changing room and saw me and rocky talking. He then came over and said "rocky what are you doing"

Rocky: talking

Clyde: yeah jeez mate

Marshall: I thought you were talking about the thing

Clyde: dude it's way to obvious

Marshall: what is

Clyde: I know you like her, rocky didn't even tell me

Everest came over to us and Marshall blushed hard. Everest asked if he was okay and Marshall just fainted

Everest: he does have a huge crush on me doesn't he just

He then sprang to life and we did Pe

After school we were walking out with Everest then Marshall came around the corner me and rocky just walked off and Everest knew what was happening.


End file.
